


Niles and Jakob's sinful supports C-A

by louhilainen



Series: Fan made Fire Emblem support [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhilainen/pseuds/louhilainen
Summary: This is a fan made support of Niles and Jakob's. Jakob has to work together with Niles to stop the threat to Lady Corrin's life. How on earth will he manage to do that without strangling that bloody thief?





	Niles and Jakob's sinful supports C-A

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of disappointed that Niles and Jakob can’t support in the game, since the latter is my husbando and the first is just… well, Niles. I thought they would either hate each other or get on pretty well. According to Festival of Bonds DLC, it seems that Jakob can’t indeed stand Niles while Niles seems to enjoy roasting him while having a thing for him. In my support, I won’t explore them very deeply, because I just can’t see them opening to each other just like that. So it’s mainly Niles tormenting Jakob and Jakob trying not to strangle him. I hope you enjoy reading!

**C-support:**

  
Niles: Well, well, if it isn’t my favourite butler. Just the man I wanted to see.

Jakob: Ugh, out of all the people in the army, why did I have to run into you?

Niles: Aww, don’t be so cold. When you act like that, you could think that you actually don’t like me.

Jakob: You would be absolutely right. Good day.

Niles: Wait, I have business with you.

Jakob: Everyone knows what kind of “business” you are into. You have nothing of merit to say to me.

Niles: I see, that’s too bad. I thought you cared a little more about the life of your precious Lady Corrin.

Jakob: …What did you just say?

Niles: Well, that got your attention fast enough.

Jakob: What do you mean? Is her life in danger? Tell me at once, you scoundrel!

Niles: Heh, having your strong arms shake me like that… I’m trembling from excitement.

Jakob: Don’t test my patience, or you will have my dagger in your face!

Niles: Fine. I have received information that an assassin is after Lady Corrin’s life. They will attempt to assassinate her while travelling with Lady Camilla to a hot spring.

Jakob: …And you know this how?

Niles: Let’s just stay being a former outlaw has it’s merits.

Jakob: Tell me at once where I can find this assassin.

Niles: How would I know? That’s why I need your co-operation. We are going to strike first before they will succeed. I have already received permission from Lord Leo to make your preparations.

Jakob: If it’s Lady Corrin’s sake, I will join forces with you. What is the plan?

Niles: Lovely. Now, come closer, I will tell you all the juicy details…

Jakob: Oh, the things I do for Lady Corrin…

**B-support:**

Jakob: I can’t believe this is happening. Why am I on the hot spring grounds with Niles?

Niles: You know why. You want to dip into a nice, hot bath with me, don’t you?

Jakob:… Niles…!

Niles: Shh, lower your voice! If you make such noises, someone might think there is something indecent going on.

Jakob: …I’m speechless.

Niles: That’s more like it. The assassin is going to make their move when Lady Corrin and Camilla are having a bath… We will wait here on men’s side quietly, as planned.

Niles: …I can finally hear the voices of Lady Camilla and Corrin on the other side. If only this screen was not blocking the view I could see two lovely Nohrian roses in their bloom.

Jakob: Gods, must you be so vulgar all the time?

Niles: Jealous are you? Don’t worry, I don’t mind having your body next to mine like this either.

Jakob: Ugh, even a pack of Faceless would be more pleasing company at this stage.

Niles: Hard to please, are we? ...Wait, he’s here!

*assassin appears*

Niles: Hold it, Jakob!

Jakob: Grrr!

Niles: Now!!!

*strikes*  
Niles: Nice work, we took him out.

Jakob: Of course, we are both professionals. I’m m going to check on Lady Corrin. I leave the rest to you.

Niles: Wow, you are naughtier than I thought. You are going to join them?

Jakob: YOU IDIOT I AM GOING TO GO WAIT FOR LADY CORRIN IN HER ROOM! DON’T MISINTERPRET ME ON PURPOSE!

*Jakob leaves*

Niles: …He left. What a pity, here I was waiting for a change to bath together with Jakob.

**A-support:**

Jakob: Niles, I have something I wish to say to you.

Niles: Please, I’m all yours.

Jakob: Even if you are a horrible, horrible man and you say the most vulgar things in most inappropriate moments…. You did save lady Corrin’s life. You have my thanks.

Niles: Well, this is unexpected. She is our army’s commander. There is no way I would let her be killed.

Jakob: You are right. But I guess there’s more to you than just your vulgar way of speech.

Niles: You are making me blush.

Jakob: Why do you talk like that anyway? You know it makes people uncomfortable around you.

Niles: You are one to talk. With that cold and ruthless personality, I would venture you are not very popular either.

Jakob: …I don’t care what other people think of me. Only Lady Corrin’s opinion matters to me.

Niles: Hmm… I think that’s where you are wrong. You are just bad at communicating with people.

Jakob: You know this because you are the same way?

Niles: …Don’t compare yourself to me. I’m this way because I enjoy tormenting people.

Jakob: Even if that pushes other people away?

Niles: ….

Jakob: …I suppose we both have our reasons to be the way we are. Good bye, Niles. I have a bit of respect for you now. But only a little.

*Jakob leaves*

Niles: Respect? That’s first time someone said something like that to me. First time with Jakob… feels as good as I expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I cannot see Jakob spending time voluntary with Niles, but I figured he would if Corrin’s life was in danger. I kind of wanted to write them having a bath together, but I couldn’t make that work out in this support xD Maybe next time. This support also wouldn’t work if Corrin was male, since I don’t think he would be bathing with Camilla on women’s side…


End file.
